kencyrfandomcom-20200214-history
Randir Tempter
|Shanir = Tempter |Origin = Riverland |Lord = Randir |Appearances = * |Mentioned = * * }} The Randir Tempter, whose name is never revealed, is a Shanir Randir randon and an instructor at Tentir. Her Shanir talent appears to be one in which she can get inside someone's mind and find their weaknesses and taunt and tempt them with them, thus the name. The rope test She is the instructor for Jame's ten-command's last test, in which cadets have to overcome their fear of heights by crossing the Great Hall of Old Tentir on a rope strung between balconies on either side. The rope is strung much higher than normal, and the safety mats that are supposed to be below are missing. Worse, the rope is weakened in the center, and breaks when Rue is trying to cross; Jame saves her. The Tempter claims innocence, saying the Hall was already set up when she arrived, but Jame is skeptical. When the Tempter is taunting Jame before Rue attempts the rope, Jame senses the presence of another mind behind her eyes. It is only later that she realizes that it is Rawneth, hag-riding the Tempter. Bear Later, Jame is watching when the Tempter comes up beside her and starts talking with her, distracting her while someone else sneaks up behind her and knocks her unconscious. She is left bound, blindfolded and gagged in Bear's quarters, in the hope that he will kill her, but this plan doesn't succeed. Oath-swearing At the oath-swearing ceremony later, Jame feels a flaw, a false swearing, and strikes back at it with her own oath; it turns out to be the Tempter, who has to be carried out gagged by the other Randir. Return Later, the Tempter returns to the college, with a veiled lower face. We see later this is because the lower half of her face is a "shredded ruin." The stables When the Randir attempt to kill Randiroc in the stables, the Tempter is there in the shadows with a bow. Jame senses the presence of Rawneth again, and she and Gorbel compel the one she is hag-riding to come out; it is the Tempter. She speaks with Rawneth's voice, and Jame confronts her, then traces the lines of the Knorth rathorn brand on her face, mirroring the branding of Bel-tairi by Greshan, Rawneth's lover. Jame realizes that Rawneth is trying to make her turn berserker in front of witnesses, make her commit an atrocity they shrink from. She apologizes to the Tempter and forces the Tempter's jaws open, before telling Gari to send in his swam of bees, which fly down the Randir's throat and sting her to death. Sheth has the Tempter's body left in the stables, saying that he will have it placed outside Tentir's walls. Later, when Jame is in the Lordan's suite trying to dream and discover what finally happened between Greshan and Ganth, she is visited in her drugged state by the Tempter and Simmel. She casts the Tempter into the fire in the Lordan's room, and she burns. Meanwhile, the Tempter's body, down in the stables, catches fire and burns to ash, all except the hands, feet and skull. References Category:Randir Category:Randir Kendar Category:Randon Category:Tentir staff